Hank
Hank *'Type:' Harbour Tug Hank (a.k.a the Volcano) is a harbour tug who wears a blue toque and he is the smallest, funniest, and fastest tugboat in the Big Harbour. Job Hank's job is, like Theodore, to be a harbour tug, moving barges (usually from the side instead of the front unlike the other tugs) and being the pusher in the jobs of moving big ships and boats. Bio He loves to make funny faces and noises as a way of getting attention. He can be very sensitive too, and usually gets ignored for being the smallest tug. But whenever he feels down, he always turns to Theodore for help or guidance. But out of all the other tugboats, Hank is special because of his good humour and nature to learn and grow from his mistakes. He works with Bonnavista Barge, Shediac, and once he stayed up to see Owan. He once wanted to be called Henry in the episode Hank's New Name. Sometimes it's hard for him to keep quiet when he supposed to, but one time it was a good thing he spoke up when Owen, George, Theodore were about to crash into Willies Island when Hank told Lilly to be quiet on the episode, "All Quiet in the Big Harbour."He always forgets to tuck in his anchor, so the other tugs always remind him every now and then. He always likes the describe things as "fresh" as it sounds like a terrific word even if it's the only word he can think of. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, Theodore and the Big Harbour, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Theodore the Vegetable﻿, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge. Emergency ,The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Digby's Disaster, George's Funny Noise, Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (mentioned), Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank Makes A Friend, Foduck Blows His Stack (cameo), Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Bright Idea (does not speak), George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), and Owan On the Loose Trivia * Hank's television series model is currently displayed at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * Some of Hank's facial expressions were sold on ebay. * In the Norwegian verison, Hank is called Henrik. * In the Swedish version, Hank is called Hasse. Merchandising * ERTL (changing face, bath toy, diecast; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:Hank'sWeezyWhistleHeader.jpg|Hank at the repair dock Image:Tug2.jpg|Hank's model Image:Hankmodel.PNG|Promotional picture of Hank's model Image:Hankshocked.jpg Image:TheodoreandtheIceShip8.PNG|Cross-eyed Hank TheodoretheVegetable6.png|Hank in Season 1 Image:HankStaysUpLateHeader.jpg|Hank in Season 5 Image:IMG 7258.JPG BestFriends59.png|Hank is sad Image:HankWhistle.jpg Image:ScallysStuff7.PNG|Hank's big bumper Image:NightShiftHankandTheodore.jpg|Hank with Theodore TheodoreAndTheHuntForNorthumberland92.png TheTugboatPledge11.png GeorgeAndTheFunnyNoise24.png|Hank laughing |undefined|link=undefined Merchandise Gallery Image:BrioHank.PNG|Brio Image:BrioHankinbox.JPG|Brio model in box Image:ERTLChangingFaceHank.PNG|ERTL changing face Image:ertl_bt_hank.jpg|ERTL diecast prototype ERTLHank.jpg|Ertl in box Category:Characters Category:Tugboats Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:Male Characters Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Big Harbour Characters